Content downloads from online sources, such as Internet web sites or cellular service providers, have become very popular. They have become so popular, in fact, that significant burden to online infrastructure may result when new, popular content is posted, as people rush to download “hot” content. These spikes in demand may actually limit the distribution of content, because of resulting lengthy download delays.
It is often the case that certain content is popular among certain demographics and other social subgroups. For example, a music video by a particular rock band may be popular among certain teens in certain regions of the country. It is likely that groups of social acquaintances, or people that are likely to collect in a particular area, will appreciate and desire similar content.